


Stolen Moments

by Pathryn34



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathryn34/pseuds/Pathryn34
Summary: It starts with a word or phrase. These stolen moments that we never see between Sam and Cas.Each Chapter will take place in a different season.Though this will be multiple chapters, each chapter is a complete story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sleepypercy).



> Chapter 1 takes place the night after the end of 6.10 Caged Heat.

Chapter 1:

“Will you, boy?”

 

Sam remembered the look on Cas’ face as he said it.

 

That angel was hot.

 

And Sam really needed to get his mind off of things.

 

Dean wanting him to get his soul back. And hearing from both Cas and Crowley of what that would do to him.

 

So he wasn’t going to think about that.

 

He had gotten a room at a dingy motel along with multiple missed calls from Dean.

 

He had thought about finding a sex worker to wile away the hours but none held his interest.

 

None had eyes just the right shade of blue that were windows to amazing amounts of power.

 

Sam’s breath hitched and his body quickened at the memory of Cas devouring Meg.

 

Sam considered watching porn. All motels had it, but there was only one angel that had ever been in a porn, and it wasn’t the angel he was thinking about right now.

 

So, as he laid on the bed, he closed his eyes against the grimy ceiling and instead pictured the face he wanted to see as he undid his pants then one hand slipped inside. Thinking of only one word,

 

Cas

 

Suddenly, he heard the ruffling of feathers. And there was the object of his desire standing before him.

 

“Well, aren’t you getting good at answering prayers,” he teased.

 

Cas just stared back blankly.

 

Sam let out a drawn out sigh, removed his hand from his pants, and got up. Advancing on the angel.

 

“You can tell Dean that I’m not going to change my mind. And I’m not coming back with you.”

 

He got close enough to use his towering height to force Cas to look up. Uncaring that his pants were still undone. But he had noticed that Cas had noticed.

 

That thought made a certain part of him want to close the very short distance between the two. And he indulged it, stepping even closer so that his front was touching Cas front. Forcing the angel to crane his neck to maintain the intense eye contact.

 

“I’m not here because Dean called. I’m here because I sensed your longing. But it was different than I have ever felt.”

 

Sam chuckled. “I bet,” as he traced Cas’ lips with his eyes, licking his lips.

 

Suddenly, so quickly that even his heightened hunter senses didn’t have time to react, he found himself pressed against a nearby wall, Cas’ mouth on his.

 

He kissed back fiercely, fighting for dominance but finding such sweet bliss in submission.

 

Meg was right, Cas kiss felt so pure, clean.

 

And oh, how he wanted to make him as dirty as he was.

 

Layers of clothing flew, starting with the trench coat. Then Sam used Cas tie to pull him closer before pulling it completely off and randomly tossed it.

 

He felt Cas’ hands on the bottom of his T-shirt, the only layer that he had been wearing on top when Cas arrived. Sam reluctantly broke off the kiss but willingly lifted his arms so the shirt could be removed.

 

He then ripped Cas’ shirt open and off so their bare chest could touch as Sam pulled Cas back for another kiss my reaching under The angels slacks and boxers to cup his bare backside. Writhing against him, enjoying the friction.

 

Cas tore his mouth away from Sam’s, grabbed his hair, so that he could kiss his way down Sam’s neck. He let go as he continued his trail of kisses down Sam’s sculpted torso. Down to where a bulge strained against the opening of Sam’s jeans. In one swift motion, he yanked down Sam’s jeans and underwear to release the man’s very impressive erection.

 

But then he looked on in confusion. The pizza man hadn’t taught him about this.

 

But Sam was going to.

 

He pushed Cas back onto the carpet, shucking the pool of fabric at his feet.

 

He then began his assault on the prone angel’s torso licking his belly button as he swiftly undid Cas’ belt and pants. One swift pull of clothing, the being beneath him was both vulnerable and trapped.

 

Sam took full advantage, reveling in the soft hardness against his tongue and surprised cries escaping his prey. He did everything he liked done. Tongue swirling, sucking, moving. Cas started moving his hips in a rhythm he didn’t quite understand but was powerless to stop. Until a powerful pleasurable sensation overwhelmed him and he exploded into his seducer’s mouth.

 

Sam sat on his heels, legs straddling, a satisfied smile on his face, that he cockily wiped one thumb against it.

 

“Apparently Dean was wrong a bout you being junkless,” he teased. Enjoying the sight of the mostly naked, shocked angel, who had closed his eyes against the sensations.

 

Suddenly, those eyes were open, and it was Sam who was shocked to find himself underneath Cas.

 

“You should know, Sam.I’m a quick study,” he warned staring into Sam’s everchanging eyes.

 

Then, he proceeded to prove it. Feelings he had never felt before, strength, but also a strange sense of purification. He was helpless before it and enjoyed it fully. Soon he too was experiencing that ultimate bliss. 

 

He couldn’t believe it. He should have lasted longer. What was wrong with him? What was it about Cas that was different?Were all angels like this?

 

He didn’t know why, but he doubted it.

 

Cas was sitting to the side, so Sam tried to get up.

 

He was too woozy, so he reached for the nearby bed, got to his knees beside when suddenly

 

Pow!

 

He felt a hard swat against his bare backside.

 

“You’ve been naughty haven’t you,” he heard a deep gravelly voice say, followed by another blow.

 

He leaned over the bed, giving Cas more of a target. Smiling as he understood the reference. And, frankly quite enjoying the sensation.

 

He widened his legs, and somehow the exquisite torture stopped. He looked back to see Cas staring hungrily, but perplexed, licking his lips.

 

Sam chuckled. “Oh, that’s right. I keep forgetting.”

 

Sam quickly retrieved lube from his wallet next to the condom. He thought about it, but figured what diseases could angels have?

 

He felt hot breathe on his shoulders. He had an angel on his shoulders. Hmmmm. Maybe later.

 

He squeezed the lube on his hand, turned around and grasped Cas’ hard on. The pleasure gasp that received was gratifying.

 

He used his grip to steer Cas toward the edge of the bed, stroking all the while to make sure to spread the lube all around.

 

He got on his knees, pulling Cas with him. Still holding Cas, he positioned himself over the side of the bed. Then guided Cas to where he needs to go.

 

Cas needed no further prompting.

 

He slammed into Sam with desperation, having been insanely aroused by Sam’s stroking.

 

Sam had to force himself to not bit the covers, he didn’t trust them at all, due to the exquisite pleasure of having Cas inside him. It fed some deep primal need. And man, Cas felt good. He had that rhythm down and Sam was quickly able to counter it.

 

Cas grabbed Sam’s hips to be able to plunge deeper staring at his sculpted back. And that hair. The temptation was finally to much. He ran his hands up Sam’s back before pressing his chest against it. He put his hand in Sam’s hair and made a fist, still pumping into the giants body. Faster and faster until blinding pleasure overcame both of them.

 

Cas continued to lay on Sam, stroking his soft hair as his breathing slowed to normal.

 

After, he recovered, Sam flipped Cas off of him needing to kiss his angel.

 

Yes, tonight, Cas was his angel.

 

He held Cas close and plundered his mouth with his tongue. Running his fingers through Cas’ hair. Not caring that his chest was still sticky his pressed into Cas.

 

For his part, Cas returned ever movement, every passion. His hands roamed all over Sam’s firm body, and Sam did likewise.

 

It wasn’t long before their hunger for each other intensified again. Sam reached his hand toward the night stand where he had thoughtfully tossed it earlier. He started lubing himself up before Cas caught on an took over. Sam groaned at Cas masterful grip and had to pull Cas’ hand away before he came without doing what he really wanted.

 

He rolled Cas on his back and stared into Cas’s beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes widened as Sam lifted and spread Cas’ legs. Sam reveled in the strength and firmness of the angel’s heavily muscle thighs, positioning them just right.

 

“Tonight you’re mine, Cas.” Sam proclaimed as he drove into Cas.

 

“Sam,” Cas gasped. His eyes cloudy with pleasure.

 

Sam liked to hear his name on Cas’ lips. So, he bent over never stopping sliding in and out. Pressing Cas’ erection between them as, as he whispered, “Say my name, again.”

 

And Cas complied. Over and over. A litany of pleasure.

 

Sam felt his control slipping and hushed the angel with his mouth as he gasped onto Cas’ rock hardness in between them and frantically stroked, willing Cas to come first.

 

And his did.

 

Sam let out a sound of triumph as he too came. Then he collapsed onto Cas. Then rolled off to the side.

 

He stared at he ceiling as his breathing slowed.

 

Then a magnificent hand started to caress his chest then moved lower.

 

He turned his head to stare out Cas, who was devouring him with his eyes.

 

So he returned the favor.

 

Good thing he didn’t need sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been years since that night. And so much has happened. 
> 
> But somethings never change. Only strengthen with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after the events of 9.11 First Born.

“Nothing is worth losing you.”

 

Sam still couldn’t believe Cas said that. Couldn’t believe he could care about someone like him. Especially after . . .

 

Sam shook the thought out of his head as he continued to stare at the place Cas had made his declaration. Had chosen Sam over finding Gadreel.

 

“Sam?” He heard from the doorway. “What are you doing back here?”

 

“Nothing, I . . .” Sam forced himself to look at Cas, but then quickly looked away. Something had changed in Sam. Shortly after getting his soul back, he couldn’t give Cas a hug. Tonight he did. And it brought back all the memories of that night that had been buried by so much since.

 

His body immediately reacted to his thoughts. And his response only increased as Cas closed the distance and was unable to resist running his hand through Sam’s hair.

 

“It’s going to be ok, Sam. We will find him . . .” Cas’ voice drifted off as Sam finally made eye contact.

 

Sam couldn’t hide the naked hunger in his eyes as he looked into Cas’.

 

Cas’ body responded as well and he quickly dropped his hand. And memories of that night began to bubble to the surface as well. He has tried to hide them. Especially when Sam didn’t even want his hug later. He wrote it off as Sam being soulless and him being newly interested. But that interest has faded.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Then Sam looked him like that.

 

“Cas, uh, do you remember. . .” Sam stopped himself. He couldn’t dare ask something like that.

 

“I remember, Sam.” Cas answered. “But I just assumed things changed when you got your soul back.”

 

Apparently not, thought Sam wryly as he strained against his jeans.

 

“What has changed for you, Cas?”

 

Cas stared at the gorgeous hunter in front of him and answered truthfully, “In regards to that, nothing.”

 

Sam couldn’t help but pull Cas closer by his tie and kiss him. It was supposed to be a sweet testing kiss, but at Cas’ enthusiastic response, it quickly turned into something more.

 

He grabbed Cas pulled him down to lay on the operating chair. Deepening his kiss.

 

Cas had assumed that the aggression had been a result of Sam being Soulless. He was gratified to find out this was not the case and he kissed back with equal fervor. Stripping off Sam’s plaid and v-neck.

 

Sam needed to feel Cas’ bare skin on his, he unwrapped layer by layer until Cas was triples upon a pallet of his clothes. Then he was back to kissing Cas pressing their chests together to feel his warmth seep into his aching chest.

 

Cas ran his fingers through Sam’s luxurious locks only to tighten into a fist as Sam’s lips left his one to kiss down his neck, lick across his chest, back to hungry kisses down his stomach.

 

When he reached Cas’ belt he looked up, as if asking permission to continue. Cas’ nodded and that was all Sam needed. Cas had to let go of Sam’s hair to hold on as the hunter quickly shucked his pants and footwear off.

 

Cas now lay completely naked where Sam had laid but a few hours before. But there would be no pain this time.

 

Sam voraciously took Cas’ erection into his mouth. And was instantly again hit by that feeling of purity that he always felt tasting his beloved angel. He reveled in the feel as well as Cas’ moans. Changing position and tempo to heightened both their pleasures until Cas’ burst into Sam’s skilled mouth.

 

Sam smiled at the replete angel, that however briefly seemed to be at peace.

 

But, his body was still in need. So he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, and got into position before the awful realization hit that he didn’t have any lube. There was some up in his room, but his mind balked at leaving Cas.

 

Cas looked at him curiously, then realization struck. He then sheepishly pulled a small bottle from a hidden pocket in his trench coat. Sam looked at him questioningly but was too desperate to press the matter. He quickly lived himself, careful not overstimulate his already highly aroused self.

 

He lifted and wrapped his arms around Cas’ magnificent thighs and pulled Cas’ bottom toward him. Then lifting and spread Cas’ legs even higher, he made eye contact with those gorgeous, but sex fogged eyes before plunging inside.

 

Cas was just as warm and deliciously tight as he remembered. He tried to go slow. To enjoy the moment, but his body had missed this feeling so much. So he drove in repeatedly, letting Cas’ body and cries if his name push all the painful memories far away. Until, soon he too was crying out in sweet completion. 

 

It was until he laid collapsed on the angel’s chest that he felt the hardness belief that he realized he had neglected Cas.

 

He couldn’t let Cas down. Not again. Not now. Not ever.

 

So he languidly lubed his angel enjoying the pleasure that flitted across his face. Then to Cas’ surprise, him climbed on top and impaled himself, the moved his hips to create that exquisite internal friction. He closed his eyes against the dual sensations of both feeling Cas inside him and his getting harder by the moment self rubbing across Cas’ torso.

 

Then, Cas’ hands were on his hips, demanding an incredibly enjoyable crescendo. Until both of them found that sweet bliss.

 

Sam disengaged himself and just lay on Cas comfortably muscled chest. Making swirling patterns with his fingers while Cas ran his fingers soothingly through Sam’s hair.

 

“Thank you, Cas. I needed this,” Sam’s voice caught, “More than you know.”

 

“So did I Sam. Thank you for forgiving me. For everything.”

 

Sam wanted to say, “Of course, I love you.”

 

But instead answered, “Always, Cas. Always.”

 

 


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can be gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between 9.23 and 10.01.

Stolen Moments

Chapter 3.

“Sammy, let me go.”

Sam was exhausted. Cas and he had been looking everywhere for Dean. Who one minute had been dead, the next gone with no explanation, just that 4 word note.

He wearily put the key in the lock of motel room that he would share with Cas. It was a single. The only kind they still had open. Though part of him stirred with excitement, he was too worried about both Cas and Dean to think anything would happen.

It had been months since Cas and he had reconnected in the Bunker. But between the angels, Metatron, Abbadon, and the cursed Mark, they hadn’t had time since then.

And, judging by how exhausted Cas looked, now was not the time either.

He opened the door to look at the dingy room. They’re was a bed. It was sizable. Good enough.

Cas followed him in and closed the door, staring at the bed and back at Sam.

“You can have the bed, Sam. Angels don’t need sleep,” he offered.

“Don’t be silly, Cas. You’re wrecked.” Sam replied. Dropping his bag on the dresser.

“We’ll both fit.” Sam guessed. It would be tight, but his tired body demanded he make it work.

“I’m gonna take a shower. There is some stuff in my bag if you want to sleep in something other than your suit.” He told Cas as he fished out his toiletry bad and sleeping clothes. Moving out of the way the blue robe he had bought to make fun of Dean’s dead man robe obsession and never had the heart to use.

In the shower, he let the warm water soothe his aching muscles. His aching soul. Rubbing his hand across his face, wondering what he was gonna do. How was he gonna find Dean. Or what was left of Dean. He suspected Crowley, but he wasn’t coming when summoned. Figures.

Then he heard it. A horrible hacking cough that sounded like it was coming from Cas. The only time angels might cough that he knew of was when they were attacked.

Frantically, he shut of the water, wrapped a towel around him, and ran to see what was going on.

What he saw was Cas, dressed in nothing but the blue robe, almost doubled over in a coughing fit.

He ran to the bed uncaring about whether the towel came off or not.

“Cas! Cas, are you okay?” Sam asked concernedly. He wrapped one arm around Cas and his other hand over Cas’ bare chest at the opening of the robe.

Almost immediately, the soothing feel of Sam holding him calmed the coughing. Cas looked tiredly, but gratefully into Sam’s hazel eyes.

“I’m fine, Sam” Cas lied comfortingly, putting his hand over Sam’s.

It was then he noticed Sam’s wetness. The way the tendrils of his hair curled and clung to his head, dripping water down toward the bed.

His eyes watched one droplet glide across the plains of Sam’s face, along his throat and down unto his complete nakedness.

Sam was an incredibly stunning man. Cas couldn’t help but admire the broadness of his shoulders that tapered down to a small waist. The defined muscles rippled as water droplets caressed them. He longed to follow yet another drop on its path down. But this time with his tongue.

Sam followed Cas’ eyes down and realized he was sitting, dripping with water and totally naked in front of Cas.

“Oh, sorry.” Sam apologized as he made to get off the bed.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, so he looked back to see Cas looking at him imploringly.

“Please don’t leave.” Cas begged softly.

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Sam enquired, concerned.

Cas responded by soundly kissing Sam, his fingers twinning through wet locks to press Sam closer.

Sam responded by gently returning the kiss.

With care, he pushed Cas back to lay down never breaking the kiss.

Sam ran his hand down the opening of the robe, caressing Cas’ muscular chest and taut abdomen. Going lower still to undo the tied belt to open the robe completely.

Cas took a quick intake of breath as Sam gently grasped and stroked him.

Sam broke the kiss only to place tiny. Kisses along Cas’ jaw, down his neck. His kisses, still gentle got hungrier as they reached Cas’ chest, for Cas had hardened in his hand.

Sam licked patterns down Cas stomach teasing his belly button with little flicks.

Still moving lower until he carefully took Cas into his mouth. Softly and tenderly he pleasured Cas with his tongue. Gently sucking and swirling.

He was on all fours with his lower body near Cas’ head. A position Cas decided to take advantage of. 

He grabbed Sam’s erection and started stroking it. Causing Sam to moan against him.

With his other hand he grabbed Sam’s rock hard thigh and urged Sam to straddle him. He the took Sam into his mouth the reciprocate then exquisite torture.

It was hard to think past the insane amounts of pleasure that Cas’ mouth was giving him. But he always enjoyed how Cas tasted. And so wanted to revel in it. He couldn’t help his bodies movements at the sweet mutual ecstasy.

Cas massaged Sam’s firm bottom and he enjoyed not only Sam’s mouth on him, but his mouth on Sam. Sam was so big it seemed to take away the emptiness his burning out grace left.

They continued like this for a long time, mutually pleasuring each other until Cas came first and Sam quickly followed.

Sam rolled off to collapse briefly.

But then Cas started coughing again.

Quickly, he got Cas and him situated under the covers.

“Sam,” grumbled Cas, “I am a celestial being. You don’t have to treat me like a child.”

Sam chuckled, thinking about what they had just done. He thought of Cas as anything but a child.

“I’m not, Cas. I’m just trying to take care of you,” Sam reassured.

Sam settled in as the big spoon putting his large hand on Cas’ chest hoping to calm the coughing or at least help. Then quickly went to sleep.

Cas did not. In all his years of living, he didn’t have anyone take care of him like Sam did. It would be incredibly ironic, a human caring for a powerful angel, if not so endearing.

He put his hand over Sam’s slightly larger one and gently went to sleep.

Sam was awaken by Cas moving fitfully in his sleep. Which proved to him how much of a bad way Cas really was.

“Cas?” Sam called out softly, worried.

Cas’ eyes open, a haunted look fills them. Until they focus on Sam. Then then soften, looking more at peace.

Slowly, he reaches his lips towards Sam’s who meets him half way. Cas knows his time is drawing to a close. He wants to enjoy this moment fully.

He deepens the kiss, his back still to Sam’s front. He can feel the reaction Sam is having to the kiss. And it excites him.

He carefully so as not to break the kiss, reaches for a bottle on the nightstand and places the oil in his hand. Then slowly reaches between them to grasp Sam.

Sam, jerks and breaks the kiss when he feels Cas’ hand on him.

“Cas?” He looks in the angel’s eyes questioningly.

“Please,” is the one word answering plea.

“Anything for you, Cas. Gladly,” he thinks as he moves himself within Cas’ hand and recaptures Cas’ mouth with his.

When he felt properly ready, he gently removed Cas’ hand and entered him with one smooth motion.

Sam kept his strokes slow and measured, simply exulting in the feel of being surrounded by the pure pleasure that was Cas.

He match the rhythm of tongue strokes to the rhythm of his body. Then, clasping the angel’s still well oiled hand, he led it to Cas’ pulsing erection. Hand over hand, instructing Cas how to add to his pleasure.

The result was electric, he could feel the increased pleasure within Cas and it fed his own.

Never breaking the kiss, he slowly increased tempo, but never ferocity. The was a slow ride to the finish, until the bodies couldn’t take the mounting ecstasy that consumed them and left them replete.

Regretfully, Sam ended this kiss. His mind’s silly insistence for oxygen. But made sure to catch Cas’ gaze when those gorgeous blue eyes flirted open.

The urge to say, “I love you,” was almost too much to bear. So he kissed Cas’ forehead to stop the words from tumbling forth.

“You’re incredible Sam,” Cas whispered.

Suddenly, another brutal coughing spell overtook Cas and he turned away quickly so as not to cough on Sam.

“Cas?” he heard Sam’s worried voice inquire.

Soon, the coughing was gone. But the ache in Cas’ chest wasn’t. His mind fixated on one solution.

“Sam, can I put my chest to your back?” He requested slowly regaining breath.

“Of course, Cas. Sure,” Sam replied as he immediately started turning over to comply with Cas’ wish.

Cas stared in silent amazement for a moment. This big, strong hunter, who had gone toe to toe with Lucifer and won, complying so readily to help him.

Cas fitted himself against Sam’s broad back. His warmth seeping into Cas’ body, immediately soothing the ache deep within Cas.

Cas was dying. He knew this. He hadn’t told Sam. Sam’s mind was on finding Dean, as it should be.

And, Cas had made peace with dying. He refused to steal another angel’s grace or bargain with Metatron.

He did not regret those decisions.

But he regretted that he might never see Dean again. He regretted that he might never get to hold Sam in his arms again.

The feelings that Sam evoked in him, went beyond the physical. But, it would be cruel to tell Sam that now. Now that Cas was so close to dying.

So Cas decided to show him instead. To luxuriate in Sam’s incredible body one more time. To be Sam’s angel.

He started by placing soft, hot kisses on the shoulders and neck before him. Stroking his hand through Sam’s incredibly soft hair.

“Cas,” Sam moaned at the pleasurable sensations Cas’ ministrations caused.

Cas other hand made its way up Sam’s strong chest. Caressing every inch as changed from kissing to licking Sam’s supple but firm skin.

Sam’s body starting moving with a mind of its own. He couldn’t help it. Especially when Cas’ hand moved done his body to grasp him.

“Call me yours, Sam,” Cas whispered into Sam’s ear, then licking the shell.

“I’m yours, Cas,” Sam gasped out, overwhelmed by the movement of Cas’ hand upon him.

Cas stopped, still holding Sam, but not moving.

“No, Sam,” Cas corrected, “Call me yours.”

Desperately, Sam complied. “You’re mine, Cas. You’re my angel.”

Cas immediately responded to the words he so longed to hear with a synchronized assault, entering from behind and as he stroked down.

Sam convulsed and gasped. But Cas kept moving, licking, nibbling as his body did everything it could to pleasure the man who had given him so much, taught him so much, cared for him so much.

Cas was relentless. All Sam could do was feel almost blinding pleasure. Some how Cas knew the right rhythm, the right angle, the the right amount of pressure to drive Sam wild.

He exploded before he was ready, he really hadn’t a choice.

But Cas didn’t stop. He kept going, pleasuring Sam’s spent body until it had no choice but to come again and again.

Finally, Cas finished with Sam. Moaning into Sam’s shoulder.

Sam was breathing heavy completely spent.

Cas took awhile to calm down too. But not changing position.

“Good night, Sam,” Cas said as he felt the hunter’s body completely relax as only slumber can.

“I love you,” he mouthed. Then he too found rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is addicted to Netflix and Sam. So when Sam sleeps with another, Cas uses his newfound knowledge to prove to Sam he is all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens after episode 11.04 “Baby.”

“Go to my room, turn on the TV, you’ll figure it out.”

Ever since Sam made the offer, Cas had been spending every moment healing from the attack dog spell watching Netflix in Sam’s room. 

Including nighttime, when Sam needed to sleep. 

Sam didn’t mind though. 

Cas would politely turn down the volume so only his angelic ears could hear. 

And honestly, Sam liked having him near. 

Cas had been a great comfort and ally in helping first with Demon Dean, and then with removing the Mark of Cain. 

There had been many nights they had lost themselves in the pleasure of the other’s body. Forgetting all their worries, if just for a moment. 

Then, Sam had almost lost Cas twice, and Cas had almost lost Sam. 

The spell Rowena had placed on Cas, had kept Dean vigilant, though. 

And both Sam and Cas didn’t want Dean to know. 

So, they had stayed away from each other. 

And it just felt so good to have an excuse for Cas to be back in his room. Even if they hadn’t done anything yet. 

Sam was dozing, in that place between awake and asleep. The suddenly he heard moaning. 

His eyes opened instantly. Seeking out Cas to make sure he was ok. 

Only to find out that Cas was more than ok. He was engrossed with what was on the television. 

Porn. 

Rather detailed porn, actually. 

“Cas?” He called out softly, doing the exact wrong thing, or the exact right, by drawing Cas’ attention to him. 

Cas was hungry, what he was watching only intensifying the hunger. And as he looked at Sam, he couldn’t help but notice how incredibly edible Sam looked. 

The lust in Cas’ eyes as he looked Sam created an answering need inside Sam. 

“Sam” he replied, as he slowly temptingly started to undress. 

Sam gulped, but stayed motionless as layer by layer, and bit by bit the angel removed his clothing until he was crawling completely naked on the bed toward him. 

God, he was gorgeous. Sam just wanted to drink the sight in but, Cas had other plans. 

Using his incredible strength, he firmly but gently flipped Sam over on his back in the middle of the bed. 

“Do you trust me, Sam?” Cas inquired, his lupine eyes staring into Sam’s. 

“I trust you, Cas.” He replied sincerely. And he did. With his life. And his body. 

Swiftly Cas pulled up Sam’s shirt over his head, but leaving Sam’s arms inside the sleeves. He twisted an stuffed the rest between the mattress and the headboard, making effective, yet escapable bonds. 

Cas took advantage of Sam’s immobilized state to lick and suck down Sam’s neck and across his chest and torso, lighting him on fire with pleasure. 

“Cas,” Sam moaned. 

Cas then hooked his fingers into the waistband of both Sam’s pants and underwear, looked Sam directly in the eyes, and pulled down to to completely free Sam and little more. 

“I love your huge cock, Sam,” Cas shocked Sam by saying. 

Then licked up the entire length of it causing Sam to buck slightly at the sensation. 

“Cas!” Sam groaned as Cas grabbed flavored lube and started to erotically apply it with both his hands and mouth. 

Sam had to close his eyes as the sensations were just too much. Especially the sight of his gorgeous angel pleasuring him so. 

“Sam,” he felt more than heard Cas say because his lips were at his tip. “Look at me.”

Sam struggled to comply. But did so. And was immediately met with hungry, unwavering blue eyes as Cas took him completely in his mouth and down his throat. 

“Cas!” Sam gasped as his hips involuntarily pushed up deeper into Cas. 

Cas responded by swallowing sending sensation all down Sam’s length. He then moved and tongued and sucked until Sam was writhing and near the brink. 

And right as Sam was about to come, Cas stopped, and removed himself immediately bringing Sam back from the edge. 

“Cas . . . ?” Sam almost asked, until it dawned on him what Cas was doing. 

Then, Cas positioned himself over Sam and took in his entire length. 

“I love the way you fill me, Sam” he purred as Sam gasped. 

Sam could only stare and enjoy as Cas rode him with exquisite strokes. Then, Cas grasped himself and moved his gorgeous hand in time with his rhythm. Sam was filled with so much lust and love for his angel. 

It felt so good to be in Cas again. The erotic sensations and exquisite warmth and tightness, flooded his mind with pleasure. And to watch as his glorious angel came. 

He was just about to follow suit, when Cas abruptly climbed off. 

“Cas,” Sam growled as his pleasure ebbed and his frustration built. 

Cas looked down Sam’s gorgeous entirety. He was huge, and throbbing. 

“Good,” Cas thought. He wanted, needed this to blow Sam’s mind. Maybe then Sam wouldn’t need . . . 

Cas abruptly flipped Sam over before he could finish painful thought. He pushed Sam’s knees up until Sam was in the right position, open vulnerable. 

Sam let out an involuntary moan when he felt Cas’ skillful mouth and tongue. And the covers were pleasure pain against his over sensitive length. And just had to move. 

The pleasure mounted again. The perfect bliss. His breathing was ragged. His moans uncontrollable. 

But, he knew what was coming. Right as he was about to reach the height of ecstasy. . . Cas stopped. 

All Sam could do was whimper. Wondering what had gotten into Cas. 

Why the exquisite torture? 

While his mind was puzzling that out, he quickly found Cas bent over him, Cas’ chest firmly on Sam’s back. His cock pressing so temptingly close to where Sam desperately needed him. 

Cas gently bit Sam’s ear and whispered, “I’ll let you come this time, Sam. But remember you’re mine.”

Before Sam could think another thought, Cas was plunging inside him. Cas’ hand wrapped around Sam’s aching and in perfectly timed rhythm, pleasured Sam. 

Sam’s body was overwhelmed with the pleasurable sensations. Cas surrounded him. Touching him everywhere. Creating ecstasy everywhere. Sam entire being felt like bliss. 

And when he finally climaxed, it was the most powerful he had ever experienced. 

He cried out in glorious release. And he swore he could hear Cas’ smile. 

But he was surprised at Cas gently pulling out and the timid kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas whispered softly as he rolled away. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam’s dominant side coming to the fore. 

Sam suddenly ripped the shirt from where it was tucked, threw it over Cas, trapping him. 

Sam grinned as he was in between Cas’ bent and spread legs. 

“We’re not quite done yet. You’re mine right now,” Sam proclaimed before his mouth descended on Cas. Mimicking Cas’ earlier movement he licked up the angelically clean length. 

Then all his skill with his mouth, tongue and throat, Sam brought Cas to the brink as many times as Cas had done it to him. 

Cas was left panting and moaning, “Sam, please.”

Sam then took pity and finished Cas in a splendid symphony of lips, mouth, and tongue. 

Cas’ scream of ecstasy was a bit loud. Sam really hoped Dean didn’t hear, or asked any questions. 

But he wasn’t gonna worry about that now. 

He untangled himself and Cas and they cleaned up. 

Soon they were snuggling, naked, wrapped up in each other, and kissing gently. 

The words “I love you” bubbling beneath the surface, but never spoken.


End file.
